


Voices Carry

by press05



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins head home after being stuck in line at music store all day when things get weird. (Kind of disregards Boyz Crazy and Dreamscapers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Carry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. Writing till 3 in the morning and being to excited not to post does that.

Dipper sighed he had not planned on spending his day with Mabel and her friends, waiting in line at the only music store in Gravity Falls. The line was barely moving. It was as if all the girls in town had gathered to the establishment that day to pick up the same CD.

“Omygosh I’m so glad we preordered,” Mabel said in a hushed tone (it surprised Dipper could even hear that from the combined murmuring of everyone in line) to her friends.

Grenda and Candy just let out happy cheers.

“I still don’t see why I had to come.” Dipper kept his arms crossed. “I don’t even listen to Too many times or whoever they are.”

“Sev’ral Timez, Dipper,” Mabel corrected him before clicking her tongue. “And you should listen to them. They’re amaziiiiiing.”

“Yeah!”

Dipper just looked less than amused. “I just want to be home before dark.”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a sad-sack, Dip! Wouldn’t you rather be here than back at the shack with Grunkle Stan?”

Before he could say anything he was interrupted by his sister. “The answer is yes because Stan would’ve made you fight off the rats in the basement among other stuff you hate.”

Dipper couldn’t really argue with that. “Ugh yeah whatever.”

“Oh look! The line is starting to move now!” Candy pointed to the line moving up.

“SEV’RAL TIMEZ HERE WE COME!”

“It’s like you’re being mind controlled by their good looks and lame songs.”

“Shut up Dipper you can’t say anything,” Mabel put her hands to her hips. “You listen to Baba so you can’t judge.”

Dipper felt his face grow warm. “They’re catchy!”

Mabel and her friends just giggled at him.

—

Mabel held her CD in reverence, eyes shining. “I can’t believe there’s 23 tracks plus 7 bonus tracks.”

“Don’t forget the DVD extra!”

“This was worth the wait.” Candy held hers in a hug.

Dipper held his tongue as he noticed the sun was getting into position to set. “I guess we all better head home?”

Mabel blinked as she too started realize how late it was getting. “Oh yeah,” she looked to her friends, “talk to you guys later about the CD, right?”

“Duuuuh!”

“Of course.”

Mabel giggled before bringing the three of them into a hug. “Okay guys! See you all later!”

“Bye!”

Dipper just waved as the two other girls headed into the opposite direction. He looked to his sister who had her tongue out as she began to carefully rip the plastic off her CD case.

“You’re opening it already?”

Mabel looked up as she finally pulled it all off then tossed it to a nearby trashcan. “I’ve been waiting for this CD for months, Dipper! I have to listen to it!” Before her brother could say anything else she was balancing a CD-player and a pair of headphones in her already full hands. “I’ll listen to it on the way home.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just let’s go already?”

Mabel didn’t say anything just turned her player up as she looked to Dipper with a nod.

“C’mon.”

It was odd how quiet Mabel was. Once in a while she’d sing along or mutter something about having to listen to it again. For the most part it was a nice walk. Almost relaxing. Fireflies started to appear as the sky grew dark.

“We’d better hurry or else we’ll get lost.” Dipper sighed when he remembered Mabel couldn’t hear him. “I’ll just take your hand, okay?” He took hold of her free hand.

Mabel looked up then smiled. “THANKS!”

Dipper just shook his head as he led his sister down the right path to the mystery shack.

—

Mabel was in love with her new CD. Dipper didn’t know what he was missing! Songs about love and being in love and all kinds of good feelings were stuffed into the lyrics. It was the best! She could tell it could only get better as she reached the seventh track. So far they were all her favorite and she couldn’t choose.

She heard Chubby Z’s solo and let out a squeal, trying not to swoon in the middle of the woods. Dipper was holding on to her hand as he led her to the path she knew led them back home. As usual he looked too serious as he tried not to trip over anything. He looked like he was muttering something.

Mabel just shrugged as she closed her eyes and tried imagining Sev’ral Timez performing to her in person.

Then Leggy P would give me a hug and then…

“Oof!” Mabel opened her eyes after bumping into Dipper.

Her brother had just stopped.

“DIPPER?”

She poked his back waiting for him to turn around or something only for him to let go of her hand.

“DIPPER?”

She was just about to take her headphones off when he started to move, off the path and into the woods.

Concerned she followed, glad her favorite boyband pumped through her ears. They helped made her feel less afraid. She wasn’t sure what was up but knowing Dipper there was a good reason for it.

As she did her best to catch up with her brother she started to notice they weren’t alone in the woods. There were other kids walking in the same direction as Dipper. Was there something she was missing?

“HELLO?” she called out, music still blaring through her ears.

She simply refused to stop her album play through but nobody seemed to hear her. A closer look at another girl made her almost stop walking. The girl had a blank expression, eyes glazed as she walked along with the rest of the crowd. Looking at everyone else they all seemed to have the same expression.

“What in the heck is going on?”

Soon everyone had stopped and gathered at a clearing. There in the middle was a very tall man in yellow, who looked as if he was glowing. Mabel stared as his mouth moved…was he singing?

Not liking this she sought out Dipper.

He was in the front of the gathering, slowly approaching the stranger in the clearing.

“DIPPER!” Mabel started pushing through the other kids. “DIPPER GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

Dipper was deaf to her as he took the man’s hand.

“DIPPER! DIPPER!” she practically screamed.

A crazy beat filled her ears, it was a dance mix from her album. Her heart seemed to beat along to it.

The man glared at her, his lips started moving faster.

“DIPPER!”

Suddenly she was being grabbed by those around her. “HEY! LET ME GO! HEY!”

Before she knew it she was being held down, on the ground but not for long as she was held up. Her headphones lifted away from her head.

“So that’s why,” a high voice muttered. “You weren’t really listening to me.”

Mabel blinked up as she looked to the strange man.

“Where’s…” desperately her eyes searched for her brother.

She found him standing next to the man with his hand still being held. He wasn’t really looking at anything though, certainly not her.

“Dipper?” she looked to him pleadingly, hoping he’d break through whatever was going on with him.

The man laughed. “Your brother can’t hear you. He’s only gonna listen to me from now on.”

Mabel glared. “What’d you do to him? To all of them?”

The man smirked. “You want to know?”

Mabel just held her glare, her hand gripping her CD player.

He chuckled. “Let’s just say they’re big fans of my voice and soon so shall you.”

“I don’t think so Jerkward!” Mabel turned her CD player to full blast. “The only thing I’m a big fan of is Sev’ral Timez!”

The man recoiled as the headphones he held started to blare out synthesized music.

“AHHH!” he yelled, letting go of Dipper’s hand and backing away. “IT HURTS!”

Pleasantly surprised, Mabel took that as an opportunity to fight off the kids holding her. Luckily for her their grip on her had loosened as the strange man freaked out. She picked up her CD player and ran over to him.

“LISTEN YOU FREAK! LISTEN TO THE LYRICS OF THE BEST BOYBAND EVER!”

The man just continued to yell. “YOU WIN! YOU WIN! ENOUGH!”

Mabel took a step back as the man stared her down.

“Not bad, girly,” he dusted himself off. “But mark my words I’ll be back and I’ll get what I want.” He narrowed his eye at her CD player. “And you won’t have your boyband to save the day.”

“We’ll see about that.” Mabel puffed up her chest at his words.

“We’ll see indeed,” he smirked. “Till next time.”

And in a flash the man was gone.

Mabel let out a shaky breath. “Whoa.”

“M-Mabel?”

She turned around and relief rushed through her. “DIPPER!”

—

Dipper just looked confused as his sister hugged him. “You’re not a zombie anymore!”

“Zombie?”

Mabel pulled away. “I’ll explain later.”

“Ummm…okay?”

“Just know that Sev’ral Timez totally saved your butt.”

“Uhhhh?”

“Let’s go home brother!” She wrapped an arm around him.

“I…okay?” Still confused Dipper just followed his sister.

==

“So let me get this straight…I was under a weird guy’s spell?”

“Yep.”

“And you blasting your music defeated him?”

“Yep.”

Dipper just looked like he was trying to understand it all.

“Okay then.”

Mabel hugged him. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s okay because I’ll kick anyone’s butt who tries to kidnap you.”

Dipper couldn’t help but smile. “I feel the same.”

Mabel giggled. “I say we celebrate!”

“Oh, sure!” He reached for the journal, intending to check and see if there was anything that could explain what happened more.

She grabbed her new CD and Dipper frowned. “Seriously?”

“Dipper.”

He sighed and set the book back down. He'd have to look some other time. “Fiiiiine but just this once.”

Soon an upbeat tune sailed through the air.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I were just kind of discussing Bill on Skype. We liked the idea of him singing to spirit kids away so fic had to be written to touch on that. Sort of.


End file.
